Chapter 3: The Missing Servant
The Missing Servant is the third chapter in Professor Layton and the Curious Village. Plot Characters Playable *Hershel Layton *Luke Non-playable *Flora Reinhold *Ingrid *Matthew *Violet Reinhold *Chelmey *Dahlia Reinhold *Don Paolo *Augustus Reinhold *Claudia Reinhold *Agnes *Marco *Deke *Percy *Rodney *Granny Riddleton *Beatrice *Pauly *Adrea *Crouton *Flick *The cat and mouse *Lucy *Zappone *Archibald *Jarvis *Gerard *Robotic Dog Puzles New puzzles found throughout this chapter include: *''024: Milk Pitchers'' - Given by Crouton; located at the Restaurant - Not Obligatory *''029: Five Suspects'' - Given by Don Paolo ; located in the Manor Parlor - Not Obligatory *''030: One-Line Puzzle 1'' - Given by Agnes; located at the Manor Border - Not Obligatory *''031: Racetrack Riddle'' - Given by Marco; located at the Manor Road - Not Obligatory *''032: Candy Jars - Given by Hershel Layton ; located in the General Store - Not Obligatory *033: Light Which One?'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located in the General Store - Not Obligatory *''034: How Many Sheets?'' - Given by Percy ; located at the Plaza - Not Obligatory *''035: Strange Dots'' - Given by Deke; located at the Plaza - Obligatory *''036: Too Many Mice'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Clock Tower - Not Obligatory *''037: Brother and Sister'' - Given by Lucy; located at the Clock Tower - Not Obligatory *''038: Island Hopping'' - Given by Zappone; located at the Fork in the Road - Obligatory *''039: One-Line Puzzle 2'' - Given by Agnes ; located at the Fork in the Road - Not Obligatory *''040: How Old Is Dad? - Given by Archibald; located at the Market - Not Obligatory *041: Spare Change'' - Given by Gerard; located at the Northern Path - Not Obligatory *''042: The Camera and Case'' Given by Gerard ; located at the Northern Path - Not Obligatory *''043: Three Umbrellas'' - Given by Lucy ; located at the Clock Tower - Not Obligatory *''044: Stamp Stumper'' - Given by Rodney ; located at the Town Hall - Not Obligatory *''094: Get the Ball Out! 1'' - Not given by anyone ; located at the Plaza - Not Obligatory *''101: Splitting It Up'' - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Market - Not Obligatory *''107: A Worm's Dream - Is a Hidden Puzzle ; located at the Clock Tower - Not Obligatory Mysteries New Lady Dahlia ''Baron Reinhold's late wife Viola is pictured cradling a baby in a photograph on Lady Dahlia's desk. While the two women seem to be complete strangers to each other, their resemblance to each other is too uncanny to be a coincidence. What's really going on here? Village Disappearances Rumour has it that a number of villager's have disappeared recently. Oddly, enough, those who disappear (or are abducted, as some suggest) often do so after complaining of general fatigue or other minor health issues. Solved No mysteries are solved in this chapter. Rewards *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Don Paolo after solving puzzle 029: Five Suspects. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Agnes after solving 030: One-Line Puzzle 1. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Marco after solving 031: Racetrack Riddle. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Received after solving 032: Candy Jars . *Inn: Pine Bed - Received after solving 033: Light Which One? *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Percy after solving 034: How Many Sheets?. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Crouton after solving 024: Milk Pitchers. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Deke after solving 035: Strange Dots. *Painting: Painting Scrap - Received after solving 036: Too Many Mice. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Lucy after solving 037: Brother and Sister. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Zappone after solving 038: Island Hopping. *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Archibald after solving 040: How Old Is Dad? . *Gizmos: Strange Gizmo - Given by Gerard after solving 041: Spare Change. *Layton's Challenges: The Inventor's House - Received after constructing the Robotic Dog. *Inn: Blue Bed - Given by Lucy after solving 043: Three Umbrellas.